Differences Between A Melodic Tune And A Broken Piano
by ahsnapitzkiana
Summary: Jade West, aka,'The wicked witch of the West'.Jade's what people call an outcast. They think she's the ugliest person alive. She's obviously not. But they don't know her,and she doesn't think they intend to anytime soon. Beck Oliver. Popular,kind-hearted,charm of Hollywood Arts.But will a simple dare change a couple of things?BADE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first series on here so I'm nervous but also really excited! Please tell me what you think,how to improve,or if I should continue! Also, thank you for using your time to check out this story and hope you enjoy it!**

I'm Beck. And yes, I know this was a very stupid way to start the introduction. Anyway, all my friends and I were playing a game of truth or dare. It was my best friend's,Andre's, turn.

"Beck!" He grinned as he saw how my face cringed with a horrified look on my face.

"Yeah." I said less enthusiastic about me doing something stupid.

"Truth or dare?" Andre still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Dare!" I said bravely. I wasn't a tool! In fact, I'm the most popular guy in school! But I truthfully didn't take it into my attention I don't have is a girlfriend-now don't get me wrong I've dated girls before but they all treated me like a dog;asking me to do everything for them. I haven't been looking for one recently, knowing their probably not going to be treating me any different. But what I really want in a girl is that spark in their eye when they desire for something. Personality is a big thing to! I don't want a girl who always bites their tongue;I realized that I like a girl with a big mouth, someone who can say if it's right or wrong without it being sugar-coated;someone who fights back. I'd also,for once,have a girlfriend who's actually going to eat the pizza when I order it-but that's a different story.

"Beck?! Are you still alive or frozen in time?" Andre asked, leaning over the table and snapping his fingers in his face.

"Huh?" My mind flooded back into what was going on in the real world.

"I said,'I dare you to stick two grapes up your nose then blow them out.'" Andre repeated.

I have to admit,even the concept sounded hilarious,But it was still downright retarded.

"Seriously?" He could have done so much better.

"Well atleast it's not a dare from the infamous Jade West!" I froze. Jade West. The most terrifying girl in school. I looked over my shoulder to where she was sitting and there she was alone at her usual table,her head in her sketch book drawing. I knew absolutely nothing about the girl; just knowing a couple of rumors. One of them was she would sometimes spot out a random person and draw them in anime form.

She's amazingly good at it for the age of fourteen(I know this cause I'm in her art class).

She still hadn't noticed me, yet I'm still one table in front of her. She was to enthralled in her notebook to look up and see the world going on around her.

"You know to think about, Beck Oliver can't get EVERY girl!" He laughed with the gang and I was yet to join in. I reminded myself who she was;_ a freak, a demon, an outcast._

"I don't even know how she, like, got into HA anyway!" Some Amber chick exclaimed. The rest of us shrugged our shoulders.

The game went on for the rest of lunch until the bell rang, but we all agreed it was still Andre' s turn since he just finished his dare.

I gathered my things and headed towards the building when Andre texted.

_Andre- Hey Beck, truth or dare?! :P_

_Beck- AGAIN?! Dare._

_Andre- Promise you won't physically hurt me after?_

_Beck- yes..._

_Andre- I dare you to ask out Jade West!_

My phone just about almost fell out of my hands, and reading it over and over didn't help. I never responded to the text, but I guess he might have expected it since he didn't say anything. I still had my thoughts swirling in my mind, trying to think of ways to get out of the situation, when I felt myself clash into someone else.

Looking down I saw The Wicked Witch of The West picking up all the books she dropped. A wave of guilt flooded me.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going." I said leaning down to pick up one of her books.

"It's alright." Jade muttered. Her voice was lifeless and a more depressed tone than I remember. I remember Andre once pointing out to me that whenever she screams or comments, I would smile a little. I hadn't told him why but I think her voice is powerful and smooth.

She looked up and I was now looking into a deep-sea of blue orbs. It was weird seeing her up close since I've only seen her pictures on _The Slap _or she would walk past me. She was gorgeous.

A group of girls quickly scattered around me(more like speed-walked since they were all wearing high heels) And pushed Jade out of they way, making her fall to the ground once-again.

"OMG! Are you okay?!" One blond girl screamed while 'inspecting' me.

"What did that FREAK do to you!?" Another screeched.

There were more comments but,thankfully, I'm saved by the bell. She stood a from the ground and walked away not taking a glance back.

* * *

Later that day, I walked into the Black Box for class, happily learning that our lesson today is stage fighting. The room was at its full capacity now because class was now beginning.

"Today we're talking about stage fighting. Cat, come up here and be my assistant. Remember what I taught you." A guy named Russ explained. Cat nodded nervously. Russ angled her and 'punched' her. Cat held her face in her hands looking relieved she wasn't hurt.

"Now I'm going to partner some of you up and give you a minute to practice your stage fight. Jade West and Rider Daniels, Beck Oliver and Charlotte Prim, I'll give you guys two minutes-Go!" Russ shouted. The two minutes turned into thirty seconds when everyone had grown impatient.

"Beck and Charlotte, you guys go first. And if anything goes wrong, yell the safe word 'Butternut'." Russ sat on a nearby chair and watched us. After, Everyone clapped at our great work and we sat down. Jade and Ryder walked up on stage and Ryder grabbed a wig and cane for his character.

"Oh, I sure did have fun at the bingo game! But I do miss Bob Pope..." Ryder said in his granny-like voice. The class chuckled.

"Give me your money." Jade said gravely, trying to reach for the purse in his hand.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"I'm not kidding! Give me your money and your watch!" She said.

"But don't you want some of this!" Ryder swung his cane, and the way he did it made me realize he was going to hit her on purpose. I sat helplessly, knowing what was going to happen now.

Jade fell to the floor in pain, blood drops falling on the ground.

"Butternut! Butternut!" She shouted. Ryder still stood there with a smirk on his face.

And while he only failed, she got a black eye.

* * *

As I walked to my car I saw Jade walk past me with her ice pack and a faint tear leaving her eye. As guilty as I felt I still remember who we both are; I'm a melodic tune and she's a broken piano. The bad Thing about my theory is you can fix pianos.

Could I fix a broken piano?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took sooooooo long to update but I've been quite busy with a vacation to Las Vegas (which was AMAZING, definitely a must-see place!), and my brother and I were furious to find out that our hotel had no wireless wifi so I couldn't update! Also, THANK YOU TO YA'LL WHO REVIEWED! I was so happy reading the reviews I was jumping on my bed! Now I present to you Jadeorious or VictorJade, idk I tried ,Lol!  
Please review and tell me what you think or/and how I can improve! Enjoy!**

_Could I fix a broken piano?_

I tossed and turned on my lumpy,orange, couch.

It's about one o'clock in the _freakin'_ morning, so this would mean I've stared at, what I suppose is, the wall in pitch black for three hours now. The _stupid _thought keeping me awake.  
I knew it was pointless to try to sleep after a three-hour attempt, so I made a pros and cons list about helping Jade West.

Pros 

*Possible New friend

*Her teaching me good comebacks

* pretty\sexy girl

Cons

*Terrible friend

*Freak

*Annoying girl

*Bad attitude

*Gank

I feel a deep relief go throughout my body, but then I realized something.

_Could I have really NOT thought of making a list of pros and cons earlier?!_

I sighed and shook my head, ashamed of my stupidity, and decided it was best for some rest.

* * *

I woke up knowing (hoping) things were at their normal routine again and quickly got dressed and fixed my morning caveman hair. I rushed outside to my BMW, feeling the morning dew dampen my skin. I hopped in it and started it up and prepared myself for a five-minute drive; making sure "angry birds" was already at my latest level.  
I managed to win two more levels before pulling in at the school and turning off my phone. I got out and locked the doors and walked to the school. Walking to my locker, I saw a bunch of girls standing there smiling with their lips smothered in lip gloss and batting their fake eyelashes. I recognize one of them being Tori Vega, the most-popular girl at the school. Some may think we were perfect for each other, but she's too girly and predictable.

"Hey Beck, so I was thinking you could help me with my new song after school...?" Tori said, perky as ever.

"I would, but I... have a date tonight." Even I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"With who?" She challenged, crossing her arms.

"uhh..umm...Jade West." I stuttered. Tori and her group made disgusted faces and one went far enough saying how she thought she was gonna puke.

"Why? Is it for a play? She's disgusting." Tori let the conversation run on.

"Yeah, she's coming over to mine and going to run lines." I prayed she would get the hint the conversation was over. Thankfully she did and left, not before scowling though. I whispered a quick "Yes." to myself and put my stuff away in peace. But looking back to what I just said I froze. _I guess this counts as going on a date with her,_ I tried to think positively, _and she could say no_. I smiled at the thought, putting how rude that sounded to the side. Gathering evidence in my mind to prove my prediction, there's a 99.9% chance she'll say no! But, that one percent chance she'll say yes is bugging me. I brush it off for now, I'll ask her at lunch, and head to Sicowitz's classroom. When I walked in I took a seat between to André and Cat.

"So when are you gonna ask Jade?" André looked at me and snickered, Cat following along. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm probably doing it at lunch." I stated. André nodded his head.

"You know Jade is not as bad as you think." Cat said a bit mysteriously. André and I gave her questionable looks.

"Whatcha mean Lil' red?" André looked over at her.

"Well, you remember that play I was in last week?" We nodded our heads for her to go on.

"Jade was in it to, she played my character's best friend, and Sicowitz said we needed to hang out to really know each other, since I didn't know her at all, so we went to Nozo and we had a lot of fun! But she wouldn't answer my questions about her life outside of school so I let her ask me questions instead. Her demeanor changed, she looked a bit flushed and was a little quieter the rest of the night." Cat explained. I sat there shocked and, by the looks of it, André was too. _I guess she wasn't who I thought she was; a spoiled brat that never had a friend because she thought she was better than everyone_, I thought. André had the same spaced-out look as I, probably realizing the same thing.

"What?" Cat asked, noticing us getting lost in our thoughts. She still didn't get the conclusion that Jade might not have the best home life.

"Nothing." I answered. I'll explain it to her later. She shrugged her shoulders and got out her phone and started playing a game.

"If she says yes where do you plan on taking her?" André asked after a few more seconds of silence.

"I don't know, probably Nozo. After I'll probably take her home." André smiled devilishly at me.

"'Probably'?" He questioned.

"Well, if it's still early we can go back to my place and we could work on homework." I shrugged. I knew what he was implying that I could get her in bed, but ignored it- I'm still a virgin, I'm fifteen for heaven's sake! I'll probably go to that stage when I'm eighteen. Now enough of...that!

"Good morning young aliens!" Sicowitz burst through the door, coconut in hand." Today, I am teaching you about the element of surprise! Beck, André, and Jade, get up here!" I completely forgot Jade was in this class. I looked at André and he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing it either.

"Okay, so...Cat give me a place!" He pointed at Cat. Cat was now off her phone and smiling excitedly for their new lesson.

" Umm." She giggled. " A romantic restaurant!" She was now grinning ear to ear.

"BORING!" Sicowitz responded. Cat gasped, and was almost in tears, but he walked over and gave her a _Jolly Rancher_ and she immediately cheered up. The three of us still stood awkwardly waiting for instructions. "Robbie, pick a place!" Now Robbie sat excited.

"An amazing party!" Sicowitz walked back on the stage and scribbled 'Amazing party' on the board.

"Okay, you guys are at an amazing party having fun, until a 'bad boy' shows up and ruins it! I need a guy guest actor!" Sicowitz screamed. Various hands shot up.

"Okay, Ryder! Get up here." He walked off the stage, at the same time having his hand's thumb point behind him to the stage. Ryder strut to the stage, acting as if he owned everyone.

"I have an idea, how about the three of us are dancing and having a good time, but then Ryder comes in and is Jade's boyfriend." André whispered in our 'thinking circle'.

"Wait, why does he have to be my boyfriend?! How come the element of surprise can't be that your both gay!" Jade said defensively. I laughed a little, you had to admit it was funny!

"No! This is acting come on, you can do it." André encouraged. Jade rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Well, I've got a pretty abusive boyfriend then." She added, we didn't respond, knowing Ryder was still standing there, but we all gave a silent agreement. "Okay, so Ryder sees us dancing with Jade and gets extremely jealous. The element of surprise could be Ryder doing something unexpected." André finished.

"So in other words, Ryder gets the privilege to, once again, hit me. I still have a small bruise!"Jade exclaimed, once again mad.

"Fine, Ryder you're not allowed to cause any physical pain to Jade." André said sternly. Ryder shrugged, and Jade glared daggers at him.

"We're ready." I said.

"ACTION!" He shouted, taking a sip of his coconut.

Jade and André were dancing until I came in and started dancing with her, this time I pulled her closer to my body, after an approving nod from her. Then after about a minute Ryder came charging in on the stage.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH _MY_ GIRLFRIEND?!" He screamed, obviously in full character.

"Well what does it look like idiot!" I shouted back angrily. Jade stood between us acting a bit panicked and angry herself.

"Ashley, your coming with me!" He grabbed Jade's arm, a bit too forcefully if I may add, and yanked her towards himself. I noticed Jade cringe when he yanked her, and was thinking about stopping the scene, but remembered the acting exercise Sicowitz taught us about always staying in character and went with it.

"DUDE! What are you doing, she ain't your rag doll!" André cut in. Glaring angrily at him, but I couldn't tell if he was acting or not...

"Oh really? Watch this" Ryder pulled her closer and practically shoved his tongue in his mouth. I almost gagged and I think André did. I stared disbelievingly at him, and seeing Jade trying her hardest to pulled him off and get his lips off of hers, had me almost seeing red. We agreed he couldn't hurt Jade and here he is; causing another bruise on her arm and choking her with his tongue! About a minute later he let her go and bowed for the end of the scene. Jade dropped to the floor coughing and gagging at the same time.

Sicowitz and the class clapped. "Great job! Real good acting you guys, but Ryder you still need to work on it." Sicowitz praised. Ryder sent him a glare, the rest of the class including us snickered.

The remainder of class was Sicowitz ranted about how this little girl threw eggs at him while he was in the shower and hit him in the tummy, leaving a bright red mark. So when the bell rang we all ran out for lunch like a herd of wild bulls. I caught up to Jade walking towards the café.

"My mouth feels violated and raped." She stated. I took a mint out from my bag and heard her mumble a "Thanks." before putting it in her mouth.

"So I was wondering if you had plans tonight?" I asked. I know it's a cheesy and over-used line, but whatever!

"I don't know I was thinking about throwing a Monday party with my imaginary friends." She said sarcastically. I only laughed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"But really do you?" I asked seriously. She shook her head.

"I was going to try to get in a few more chapters for my book, why?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking you and I could pick you up and we could go to Nozo for dinner then maybe after we could hang out at my house." I said. I could've sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on her face for a second.

"So your asking me out on a date." She clarified. I nodded and shrugged my should bashfully.

"Fine. Pick me up at eight-thirty." Jade stated.

"Why so late?" I asked curiously.

"Cause I can probably get in at least three chapters in before you pick me up." She explained. We were now outside walking toward the "Grub Truck". She said she was going to grab some coffee and a salad then do her own thing; sit alone at her table and read. I decided I'll let her be, it would cause too much commotion if she sat at one of the popularity tables.

* * *

By the end of the day I was feeling a bit anxious to 'hangout' with Jade. Cat was right, she really wasn't as bad as people claim! After my five-minute drive back home (the RV) I threw down my bag and threw myself on my couch.

Thinking back to the question, "_Could I fix a broken piano?_" I think I came up with the answer.

_I don't know, but it never hurts to try._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed! I get the same reaction every time! And to Vanillaandtoothpaste, I'm IN LOVE with your storys! So you reviewing to mine means a lot to me! Also, updating this story can take a week, or two if I get to backed up on school work! So again THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!  
And please review and tell me what you think and/or how I can improve! You can also PM me if you have any ideas!**

** Now I (finally!) present chapter 3!**

* * *

Hours passed, I was now pacing back and forth in the RV bored to death cause I wasn't supposed to pick Jade up till eight-thirty, it was now eight. _What if I went to her house and waited on the driveway_, I thought. It wasn't a _terrible_ idea, but it seems stalker-ish. I sighed, not knowing what to do, and took a seat on the couch and turned on the television, it pleasures me to see re-runs of _Seinfield_ starting. By the time the episode ended it was time for me to pick Jade up.

It was when I started my car that I became fully aware of which I forgot to ask Jade where she lived. _Didn't she give me her number, _I pondered. I searched through my bag of which was moments ago just discarded on the un-vacuumed floor. I rummaged threw all the trash in the bag and found a neatly folded, yet somewhat crumpled piece of paper and un-folded it, praying it was the numbers that could save my night. The numbers scribbled across it, at the top labeled "Jade's number". I smiled to myself and took out my phone and quickly tapped in the numbers. It was three rings late when I was about to give up, when I heard a familiar voice snap," Who are you and what do you want, I'm busy." I couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of her voice, it made me wonder how this night just might turn out.

"Hey, It's Beck-you forgot to give me your address?" I said, wasting no time with un-needed small-talk.

"Oh yeah, I live in Beverly Hills, the last house on the left. I gotta go, like I said I'm busy."I could almost sense her an inch away from the hang-up button before I made the quick reaction of letting the conversation linger on.

"Busy with what? Getting ready for me?" I teased. I heard a scoff then the remark of,"Yeah, I still need to glue my pants to my body so you can't get into them!" _Clever_, I noted. I laughed slightly.

"You know that rumor about me hooking up with Trina isn't true, in fact, I'm still a virgin." I said, a little too proudly than intended.

"Okay, now I'm going to hang up. And for your information I'm typing chapter three, Idiot." I didn't have time to send back a quick remark, the call had ended by the touch of her finger to the "End Call" button. I smirked at bitterness and walked to my car and drove, with slight excitement; I've never gotten the chance to see Beverly Hills!

I followed her exact directions and found myself at her doorstep, admiring the beautiful glass carvings, seeming like roses with scattering vines. I knocked after some time of observing the flawless yard and mansion of a home. Through the glass I saw Jade walking up to the door.

"What-OH. Um..." Jade's face was a slight shade of pink, and the look of shock and embarrassment took over her face as well. I stood there looking at her up and down surprised; She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, wearing lacy, black, tank top with a pair of short shorts.

"I-Well, I didn't think you'd come." Jade stuttered, she looked flustered.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I said softly, I was (embarrassingly) over-taken by her beauty.

"This isn't the first time I've been asked out, it's just, every time they never show up. Sorry, you can come inside." She opened the door for me to come in.

"It's okay. This place is amazing." I said coming in. Seeing as she still looked embarrassed from admitting none of her dates showed up, I quickly added,"You know I've had dates who've never shown up before." I tried lying, but it came out more as terrible acting.

Jade rolled her eyes," Yeah right! I'll be upstairs getting ready, you can turn on the TV if you want." My eyes wandered to the gigantic flat screen connected to the wall as I sat down on the black leather couch. My mind left me as my imagination took over;_ There I was kicking-back on the insanely comfy couch watching the game- Coke in hand, and sitting next to me André . Were laughing at something he said, then Jade walks in wearing nothing but red Victoria Secret lingerie with black sexy high heels. She strutted over to me and sat on my lap, kissing me. I immediately kissed back. I could hear André laughing in the back round- Wait laughing?_ I shook my head and let my surroundings tell me what's going on. Jade stood there with her eye brows raised, laughing. What? I am a virgin, but I'm still a guy!

She was now wearing a black, lacy, sleeveless, dress that went down to a little above her knee, along with black heels;Hair hair now cascaded down her back in curls and not frizz. She looked gorgeous. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger a little too long at the perfect amount of cleavage being shown.

Jade snapped her fingers in my face, making me snap out of my hormonal teenager moment. "Quit looking and start movin'! Let's go!" We walked out the door and she locked the door behind her.

"Where are your parents?" I asked after noticing she was the only one there.

"Business trip." She answered easily. I started the car and left the driveway, knowing there's a possible awkward silent car trip ahead of us.

"So what does your dad do?" I said, trying small talk. I took my eyes off the road and shot a quick glance at her.

"Lawyer. My step-mom doesn't work, but she usually stays out of the house and shops. If she ever does come by, we try our hardest not to run into each other. Like a silent pledge of "If you don't bother me, I won't bother you"." She explained. I nodded my head understandingly.

"When does your dad get back?" We talked about school work, what we majored in, she told me all that she did in the arts and I told her pretty much two-thirds of what to know; until I pulled into the restaurant. We sat down at the bar and were promptly assisted by the Japanese bar tender.

"What can I get you some drinks?" He asked.

"I'll get a coke. Jade?" I looked at her and she responded by rolling her eyes.

"I'll get green tea with lemon." She stated. The man was still smiling, even as he walked away to get our drinks!

"Here you are. Just tell me when your ready to order." He said, then walked away to help another customer.

"Okay. First of all, how about we get to know each other better." I stated more than asked. Jade looked at me questionably, but nodded her head.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked smiling like a three-year old. She cracked smiled a little as well.

"Black." She said, raising her eye brows as if expecting me to already know this.

"Umm. Favorite food?"

"Sushi."

"Okay, now you can ask me some questions." I explained.

"What's your favorite color?" She teased while smiling slightly. I smiled.

"Hmm. That's a tough one, I'm gonna have to think about this." I joked. We shared a hearty laugh.

"It was green, but now I'm thinking blue." I decided.

"Why just now?" The conversation quickly took from two friends talking to a flirt fest.

"Because your eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen." I stated. She suppressed a smile, but her blush showed she's flattered.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "So, favorite animal?" The way she said animal kinda turned me on, not going to lie.

"Lions." I answered easily. We went on a few more times before ordering our food.

"So you said you had a step-mom?" I continued the conversation.

"Yeah, my parents got a divorce two weeks after I was born." She described. I raised my eye brows a bit, but didn't go into it any further.

"On a scale of one to ten, how proud are your parents about you acting?" Jade said a bit shyly.

"Eleven. Yours?" My parents were more than happy to find out I got into performing arts.

"Negative infinity." Jade sighed. "My dad doesn't appreciate, nor understand, creative people and thinks it's a waste of time and life." She put into words.

"Oh. Do you still talk to him?" Jade pondered for a moment.

"No, not really, I mean- only if we need to. But the rest of the time we just ignore each other, like my step-mom."  
Our food arrived and we gratefully dug in, probably looking like we haven't eaten in years.

"So what do you want to do now? We could hang at my place or yours?" I requested.

"I hate my house. We'll go to yours." I nodded. We paid the check and walked back to the car. Before she could get in, I opened the passenger door for her. Earning an eye roll, but also a genuine smile. She had a beautiful smile. _Why do you hate your house? _I wanted to, so badly, ask, but chickened out. The car drive is filled with the sound of her singing along with the radio, after I'd persuaded her enough to.  
I parked the car and she immediately got out of the car, knowing I'd probably open it for her. I got out myself and joined her walking up to the RV, once there unlocking the door and coming in after her.

Seeing as her eyes darted from one thing to another, I asked "You like it?"

"It's alright." She shrugged, obviously not admitting the truth. I rolled my eyes playfully. "What do you wanna do?" She asked after looking in the cabinet above the microwave.

"We could watch TV? I heard _celebrity's underwater_ has a marathon going on tonight." I offered. Her face brightened and she nodded her head excitedly. I figured she'd be into that stuff since most of the celebrity's don't make it out alive. I switched on the TV and sat on the couch, patting a seat next to me. She rolled her eyes, but complied.

That night is infused with laughs and bets of who would live. But soon We both were struggling to open our eyes as the clock struck one o'clock AM, and punctually hers did. Her head rested on my chest as I played with her hair as she slept. _It's been by-far the best night of my life, _I thought as I smiled to myself.

* * *

Thinking back to my answer, "I don't know, but it never hurts to try." I came up with an answer after sitting here with Jade sleeping peacefully on my lap for an hour now.

_Now I have a feeling there's a lie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I mention Happy New Year? Sorry, forgot too, Lol! I can't believe it's already chapter four! I feel like my 'baby' is growing up, LOL! Sorry for all the laughs, it's almost two in the morning and I usually end up being slap happy at this time when I'm awake!**

**Please leave a review telling a review of what you think and/or how I can improve! I also except PM' s if you have an idea or you wanna just chat, Lol! Okay, now I present chapter four!**

* * *

The sunlight burned through the Windows as we slept; I was now laying down with Jade in my protective arms. I opened my eyes and glared at the (evil) Sun. _I wish this could never end, _I thought. I moved slightly, causing her eyes to flutter open to its original navy color. Her eyes turned from confused to the size of boulders. She stood from her spot in his arms glaring at him angrily.

"Why didn't you wake me up." Her voice was dangerously low as she stared me down.

"You look peaceful and cute when you sleep." I shrugged trying to win her over by charms, but she looked unfazed. We stood for a moment, she was mentally challenging me to_ say it again and see what happens_. I cracked first. "Ugh" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep too, okay! I'll throw my clothes on and we can drive to your house for you to get ready." She nodded in agreement as I went in my closet to grab a pair of washed out jeans, a white T-shirt, a plaid jacket, and brown combat boots. Jade sat down and was watching the time carefully. It was when I was fully dressed and brushing my teeth when she became impatient.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, YOU TAKE LONGER THAN ME!" She screamed. I can tell she's about to kick down the door, so I open it. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently moved her out-of-the-way.

"Let's go." She followed me out the door and we're heading towards her house.

"So like to cuddle when you sleep?" I teased. She rolled her eyes, but cracked an elegant smile.

"Shut up. Your arms were around me, idiot." I shrugged my shoulders knowing she's right.

"True. But you liked it." She's now glaring at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. "We're here!" I shouted and practically ran out of the car, beating her to the door. She rolled her eyes and walked up the two steps leading to the door and unlocked the door.

"Just do whatever you want till I'm done." She walked up the twisting, metal, staircase leading to what looked like it was the abyss from where I was standing. Once assured she was in her room by hearing the slamming of an unfortunate door. I quietly walked up the stairs myself. It seemed like forever until I finally reached the top. I carefully walked along the hardwood floor, incase she ever heard the soft thud of my boots pounding against the floor. I looked around; there were three white doors, but only one was black. I figured that was Jade's room. I slowly walked toward what no man's ever seen before. I knocked softly.

"Why are you up here!" She called out the door.

"Cause you said I could do whatever I wanted before your dressed." I heard her groan in response, but heard the handle of the door being turned and then I was in front of her. She was fully dressed with her makeup in place; her hair had dark blue streaks in it with small strands of white. "So can I check out your room?"

"NO! Does It not look like I'm dressed?" She looked at me, daring me to answer that. I gave her my puppy dog face, but she is poised. "Let's go, idiot." She rolled her eyes and started descending the stairs. I followed her actions and walked out the door with my puppy dogs eyes still in full effect. Once we got into the car she noticed.

"Will you stop acting like a child who wants ice cream!" She screamed the last part a bit louder looking at me annoyed.

"Okay!" I held up my hands in mock surrender. From there we're silent the rest of the way, both lost in our thoughts of _'How the Heck am I supposed to explain to Mr. Watcher __I didn't do my homework?!'_ and '_What classes do I have today? Math or Family Life? I don't know but they both suck.'_. I turned the wheel into a parking spot close to the school, but not too close for people to hear and see us.

"So who's going out into the school first?" I asked looking out the window to make sure know one's identified us yet. Jade's eyes looked up in thought.

"I will cause I always go to the library early in the mornings. By the way I'm gonna have to climb over you cause people would know someone drove me here if I walked out of the passenger side." She added. I closed my eyes for a second in distress. But opened them when Jade snapped her fingers.

"At least you're not the one doing it, now try to sink into the chair a little." She hissed.I proceeded and she climbed over me now sitting on my lap. I couldn't help but like the closeness, but it didn't last long as she got out of the car and walked into the school. Waiting two-minutes, I got out as well and walked toward the school.

Sicowitz is jabbering nonsense about fish being secret agents. Everyone's either talking, texting, sleeping, or (if your like Robbie) listening closely. I'm one of the talkers along with André.

"How'd your play-date go?" He teased, slightly nudging my shoulder.

"Good, and she slept over - and not the way your dirty mind thinks what 'sleeping over' is." I included. André let out an airy laugh.

"So you guys are friends now?" He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in interrogation mode.

"I guess." I shrugged. André rolled his eyes.

"You know she's a witch right? If her parents really do hate her I wouldn't be surprised." He remarked. I furrowed my eyes as he was looking around. He noticed and leaned his face towards me whispering, "Look, somehow you and Jade's date got leaked to the rest of the populars and they told me to tell you that if this continues they're gonna kick you outtta the group." Sicowitz walked in and slammed the door behind him. Jade walked in after him, looking a bit flustered from a word that is said to her. She sat in a chair two rows behind me by herself. The bell rung and Sicowitz was about to open his mouth when Ryder and Tori walked in without warning.

"Tori? What are you doing, you're not one of my wacko kids?" He was on the stage with his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed with a free hand holding his coconut.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but my vocal teacher, , wanted me to try acting." Ryder still stood next to her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Why, cause you can't sing?" Jade butted in with a witty smirk. She was lounging in her seat, her feet propped up on the chair in front of her; having the row to herself. Chuckles tossed around the class.

Tori ignored her comment, acting like she didn't exist. "Okay, you may take a seat...somewhere!" He waved his arms around the classroom at the rows of chairs. They sat on the other side of the side of the room.

"Now Jade, why don't you teach the class today! Remember what I told you." Jade nodded an walked onstage as he walked off. André and I (along with everyone else) sat silently.

"So, today I'm teaching method acting. Which is staying in character." She explained. "So, umm, André and Tori come up and act out a scene where your both crying and won't stop." André complied, getting out of his seat, but Tori gave Sicowitz a look before stomping onstage. "Action!" Jade stood by the stage and watched as Tori cried fake tears and André trying to, but decided to stick with consoling her. Tori and André were both caught up in their scene. Jade screamed "TERRIBLE!" They immediately stopped looking at her shocked.

"Dang girl." André commented.

"Excuse me?" Jade ignored Tori's diva-like comment and continued her teaching.

"Are you upset? I thought you are suppose to be crying?" She feigned questioning directing her gaze mainly at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but how's this supposed to help us with acting and why are you the teacher?" André narrowed the tension between the two girls.

Jade opened her mouth, but Sicowitz be her to it. "First of all, it helps you in a situation where let's say you see a friend making out with your girlfriend in the audience so no matter what you're focused. And Jade being my most advanced student in this class, I thought she could teach you guys for the day." Jade's tinted to the lightest shade of rose only I could have noticed.

"Okay then." André nodded as Tori glared daggers at her, jealousy aching her face. Sicowitz looked at the clock.

"Well, Jade's lesson Will have to continue tomorrow cause we are -" he paused letting the bell ring for effect. "Out of time!" Students scrambled out the door followed by André and I, Ryder and Tori being the first ones out the door.

I held my pizza box and coke as I walked to one of the tables claimed by the populars. André and Cat already sitting there chatting away. I sat down next to André and glanced at Jade sitting by herself with free and salad, playing self Solitaire with a deck of cards.

"What?" André asked seeing my gaze towards a certain dark-haired girl. I gave him a look. "No, no! I told you what the populars said." He disagreed. Cat, seeing as her friends were in a debate, got out her pink phone and started texting.

"Com'on André! Look at her! She's by herself playing a card game, NOT what a teenager should be doing!" I'd finally managed to convince him seeing the look on his face.

"Fine. But I'm not inviting her, Cat you do it." Cat looked up from her phone startled.

"Whatty?"

"Go ask Jade to sit at our table." I filled in. She nodded her head and skipped over to where she is.

André and I spied on them bickering. But quickly turned our heads away as Cat approached. She sat down disappointed.

"Well?" André said. She shook her head upset.

"I guess now I'll ask her." André gave me a look, but I ignored it.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her. I felt all eyes on me, glaring, but I only noticed Jade's big blue eyes glaring.

"Why do you want me sitting at your stupid table, anyway?" It sounded as a statement. She played another card.

"Because you can't sit here for the rest of high school and play cards. In fact, I don't know how to play cards." She gave me a weird look. "Know one taught me." I shrugged. She smiled slightly.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime." She played another card before completing her games task.

"Maybe you could. And about the table offer...?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. But just this once." She grabbed her things and I guided her to our table. The second she sat down everyone froze. Glares are shot and supportive smiles are shared as people began continuing their current conversations.

"Yay!" Cat took Jade in a tight hug, not long before Jade screamed "NO!" And she backed off. We (I) tried to make small talk to kill the awkwardness, but after thirty-minutes there are no good results.

"So Jade, about the Sicowitz thing, um, how long have you been acting?" _Thank you André, _I worshipped. Jade shrugged.

"Since I was about six or seven." now André and Cat would ask Jade questions and she (we) answered them proudly. I noticed Ryder getting up from his seat and walking towards our table with a smirk playing at his lips. I nudged André and pointed towards him whistling as he faked causality. More people started taking notice and turned their heads towards us waiting for a show to go down.

As he got closer and closer towards Jade I did so too. We're now not a centimeter apart. I feel I have a chip in my brain forcing me to protect her from the bad and move her toward the good. Or in other words, I feel like I'm glued to her and if the glued ever melted off and we were apart I wouldn't leave her side, but I would glue us back together. If that makes sense.  
I saw André move over by Jade's side as well. As Ryder was now next to us.

"Aww, little Jadelyn thinks she finally fits in!" He stood behind her holding his large cup of soda and in one swift movement the cap was off and the soda was out on Jade. Jade now sticky and soaked with the cold beverage, stood up as he (and everyone else in the school) is laughing and nails her fist in his stomach making him cry out in pain.

"That is for dumping soda all over me you _freakin'_ TWIT!" She screamed in his face. All stared with eyes with shock. I sat still, ignoring the small drips of soda coming down from my head from some splashing on me. Before Ryder could hold his stomach and go down on the cement in irony, she knead him in the shackles. Ryder now has small teardrops falling from his eyes causing laughter all around. "And that was for all the other _crap_ you've done to me in the past!" Jade took some steps toward the school, but came back adding "Oh, and spilling soda all over someone? Really? _I_ could do a hundred percent better, _Ryder_." She smiled evilly at him and walked away, Cat following her to the girl's bathroom. I looked over to the table he came from. Tori looks like a bull that has seen red, probably mad that her new boy-toy just got his butt kicked by 'THE-Wicked-Witch-Of-The-West'.

* * *

The day went by with Ryder holding an icepack to his shackles and not one person messing with Jade. It felt nice knowing she's okay and Ryder got what he deserved by pulling the last straw and having Jade beat him and his 'little friend'. I'm driving home with the thoughts of a lunatic. I mean what do you do with _Jade West_?  
I've been thinking for the past few days about answers for why I say "_Now I think there's a lie_".  
Today I say

_Yes, behind the sea is mystery_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but that's how I update and keep up with school! Tell me if you know what I mean when I say "Behind the sea"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEY! Guess who FINALLY completed my Betareader profile?! Yup, I DID! I've been wanting to do it ever since I got an account! So you can have me proof-read through your story(s) if you wanted, just read my Beta profile! Everyone time I see someone's reviewed, it brings a grin that can't leave t'ill I write the next chapter! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

**P.S I, weirdly enough, got the plot of this story by falling off my scooter and scraping my hands up!LOLOLOL! =D**

**Please leave a review telling me how I could improve and/or how you feel about it! Also, you could PM me for outrageous ideas ,or, if you wanna collaborate ideas and work together on a story ;) !**

* * *

_So far so good,_ I thought as I wonder the halls of the school. No one has messed with Jade ever since the incident involving Ryder, in fact, they now have a rule to stay at least six-feet away from Jade West. Jade stood by her locker checking her makeup. I watched as the new kid, Colby Backers, hesitantly walked up to her; his friends sitting on the stairs suppressing their laughs waiting for the pee to come trickling down his pants. I walked closer and sat on the stairs pretending to be on my phone while listening to their conversation.

"Excuse me, Jade is it?" The boy had an Australian accent meant to make any girl melt. Jade slammed her locker shut and turned to face him waiting for him to continue with a scowl on her face. "Hi, I'm new and I just thought that since you look like a pretty cool girl, maybe we could be friends?" _No one wants to be friends with Jade,_ I furrowed my eyebrows as she raised hers, her glare making him take a step back.

"Just why would you think I would be friends with _you." _She stated taking a step forward seeing as he's scared and took a step back. Colby audibly gulped and shuffled his feet while his eyes wandering down.

"You, um, have pretty eyes and a model like-figure." I scowled a little myself. _I_ was the only one allowed to say she has pretty eyes...and a model-like figure! My blood started boiling, catching his eyes wander to her fair amount of cleavage being shown from the long sleeve lacy top she was wearing that had a black fabric covering her breasts and below tightly.

Jade, also noticing this, jack-slapped him. He held his stinging face in his hands and walked back to his slap happy friends. I smile to myself, walking away chipper as can be. Over the days, as they come and go, I've been having stirrings (my way of not admitting I have a small crush) on Jade. _I mean who couldn't she's hot?_ I think; yeah, that's what people who are oblivious of her strange character traits. They're the idiots who never worked hard enough to have _at least_ her as an acquaintance. I sigh as I go to Sicowitz's classroom, once there taking a seat in Jade's usual spot just to see her reaction. Jade's annoyed look made me stifle a laugh; I thought it was cute how her eyes showed a second of shyness before speaking up.

"Oh, aren't you a brave little boy sitting in my seat." Her tone is sarcastic, but I like to take it seriously sometimes. "Heck yeah I am!" I put my fist on my sides, as _Superman_ would often do. Jade gave me a look before sitting in the seat besides me; letting her head rest in her hands staring at me with a look saying "Seriously." I gave in first laughing and after about ten seconds she gave me a smile.

"Squirrels, please don't panic, but the cops are after us all!" Sicowitz ran through the door, his hands shaking wildly. I looked around confused, my reaction matching the other students. I turned to Jade expecting the same expression, but she only had her eyebrows raised as Sicowitz jumped out the window screaming "OOW!" when hearing a big thump. "Well, I guess class is over." Jade grabbed her stuff to leave then exited. After a minute or so of sitting there waiting for Sicowitz to confirm he's just being...himself, we all did the same; going down our own paths once free from the room. I searched around for Jade, wanting to ask her something.  
Jade stood at her locker on her phone, her face showing she was just scrolling through it trying to find entertainment.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you would -" She cut me off, "What do you want me to do and if your asking about that incident including Ryder having no hair, I didn't do it." I looked at her doubtfully, causing her to sigh and look around before mouthing "I did it" she nodded. I responded by mouthing back "He deserved it" and smiling at her. She blushed while rolling her eyes. "What do you really want?" I shuffled my feet a bit, much like a thirteen year old would when asking out a girl for a first date. "Do want to work on homework at my RV? And this time I promise I will wake you up if you ever fall asleep." I shook my head when saying I would wake her up. She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed before nodding her head in agreement. "Great, so should I drive you or do you have a car?" I said hopefully. "I do have a car...but I think it would be much more interesting if I road with you." She smirked and I melting like butter in a microwave. "Let's go then!" I walked her to my car and we drove in the direction of the RV. I have to say, I was trying my best not to explode with excitement of the fact she agreed.

Now I got to see how it turns out...

* * *

Thirty-minutes later after arriving at the RV, the so - called "Homework date" turned into me trying to break down her walls just low enough to see what's on the other side. So far I've gotten nowhere besides "Have you ever had your first kiss?" and my answer receiving an "Only stage kisses." I tried sneaking around them, climbing over them, heck - I've even tried digging under them! But there not budging, and I don't think there going to anytime soon. Either way that's alright, I would wait a hundred years if it meant Jade letting me in; despite how cheesy that sounds, it's true.

I sighed after my attempt of going under the walls. "Okay, now I'm going to be downright honest. I really like you and it would mean the world to me if we could be friends. Besides Jade, life's not about getting through it alone, you savor the moments you receive with others." Her face softened and her eyes went back to their regular form. "Fine." She shrugged. "Ask away." She looked really nervous for my response, making me feel guilty but knew it'll be good for her if she'd let out her feelings and thoughts. "So why don't you like your house?" I asked softly. "Bad things happen there." She looked down while playing with her fingers; I didn't bother her, it seeming as her only comfort as I ask personal questions. "What kind of bad things?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gathered up the courage to look at me. "Sometimes I get hit or kicked. Maybe a scrape or scratch after he blows his cigar. But worst of all, he very rarely rapes me." Now it was my turn to have a couple (manly) tears leave the eye. "Why?" I've managed to choke out.  
"He says it's my fault my mother left us and my fault I'm stuck with him. And my fault she's flat-out dead." Jade wiped the tears and looked at me seriously. "He just started raping me a year ago if you're wondering." She whispered, remembering the unforgettable moment. "That's why you don't like being touched isn't it?" She nodded not able to hold the tears in any longer after just getting her composer back. "I'm sorry." She wailed. I repeatedly shook my head, "No, no, no, no, no! None of this is your fault." I waited for an approval before pulling her into my embrace. We stayed there for a while until I felt her chest slowly rising up and down and I gently laid her down on the bed, then setting up a bed of my own on the floor, but abruptly stopped hearing her silky voice whisper sleepily, "Beck, I take back what I said, I do like to..._snuggle_." She spat out the last word. Apparently never losing her pride even when she's asleep. I smiled to myself and happily joined her in the small bed, wrapping my arms around her and stealing a quick peck on the check before she could notice. "HEY!"

_She did._

* * *

**I honestly wasn't a big fan of this chapter, but it's the only idea I had. I tried my best to not make this like the last chapter and made it a bit more dramatic. Again sorry it took so long to update and get this crap, but I hope you weren't completely disappointed! Ugh, I feel reeeally bad about this chapter, so it would be great if you like it (sorta?) and have some good things to tell me about the chapter. **


End file.
